Sa voix teintée de mépris
by Pennita
Summary: Mes parents sont morts. J'ai été kidnappée par Lucius Malefoy, et sous l'ordre de son Maître, suis soumise à la torture physique et psychique qui m'es imposée pour de simples informations sur Harry Potter, le Survivant. Malgré la souffrance, je résiste grâce à une idée, un secret, une arme qui m'est mortelle mais qui me sauve du déshonneur à la fois. Le couloir de la mort.


**Attention : certains passages de cette fictions comporteront des actes violents de tortures physique et psychologique. **

* * *

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

Vous voici pour une toute nouvelle fanfiction que je chipote depuis un petit moment. Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu les premiers chapitres sur HP Fanfiction, sachez que des **modifications ont été apportées** aux chapitres ! Ils seront beaucoup plus concentrés sur la psychologie.

**Rating :** T (demandez=moi de le mettre en M si c'est trop osé).

**Disclaimer :** Ah... tout cela ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages et les lieux sont de l'œuvres de J.K. Rowling.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

** J**'étais là, dans une chambre. Une chambre comme une autre : un lit recouverts de draps pourpres, des murs d'une teinte rosée, un bureau, une fenêtre. Une chambre comme une autre.

Ma chambre.

Pourquoi la décris-je de cette façon ? Aucune idée. Peut-être le fait que je m'y éternise pour la dernière fois.

Je regarde pour la énième fois la photo moldue de mes parents et moi-même. Elle date d'y a un an à peine. On était si heureux

C'est maintenant un temps loin derrière nous. Un temps où nous étions en sécurité. Où je pouvais souffler chaque année les bougies de mon anniversaire sans penser à tous ceux qui n'auraient pas de prochains gâteaux, où je pouvais me promener dans un bois sans utiliser de cape d'invisibilité. Un temps que je ne revivrai peut-être jamais.

Je mets la photo dans la poche de ma veste. Je n'ai pas le choix. La meilleure protection de mes parents, est qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. Cette réalité, réfléchie, tournée dans tous les sens, décortiquée, me faisait pleurer quasiment tous les soirs. Mais je ne veux pas que mes parents finissent comme les nombreux moldus tués "mystérieusement" qu'on voit apparaître chaque jour à la Une de la Gazette.

"Soumis par le Doloris ..."

"Torturés pendant des heures ..."

"Tués avec sang-froid ..."

Non, ne pleure pas. Sinon, tu ne réussiras pas à le faire. Et si tu le fais, cela ne leur arrivera pas.

- Hermione, le dîner est prêt ! j'entends crier de l'étage inférieur.

Maman. Comment arriverai-je à vivre sans elle et son enthousiasme habituel ?

- Chérie, dépêche-toi ! Papa à faim !

Papa. Lui et son indémodable envie de manger. Aussi affamé que Ron une demi-heure après le repas.

Ils seront encore là. Mais sans moi. Comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais connus.

Le couple Granger. Rien d'autre.

- J'arrive, j'hurle.

Allez, c'est maintenant où jamais. J'empoigne ma baguette, ouvre la porte. La bonne odeur de dinde marinée me parcourue les narines. Mon plat préféré.

Non. Tais-toi. C'est maintenant.

Maintenant.

Soudain, j'entends la sonnette tinter. Qui peut donc venir à cette heure ? Je veux le voir par la fenêtre, qui a une vue directe sur le palier : trop tard, je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui est entré.

J'entends quelques voix dans le salon. Des voix enthousiastes. Mon projet d'Oubliette est une fois de plus reporté. J'y étais presque, cette fois.

- Chérie, il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! m'appelle ma mère.

Pour moi ? Qui veut me voir ?

J'hésite. N'était-ce pas un piège ?

Sois prête à toute éventualité.

Baguette en main, je descends prudemment l'escalier. Je marche à pas de loup, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas faire grincer les vieilles marches en bois. Enfin sur le carrelage, je glisse jusqu'à la pièce de vie de la maison et passe ma tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

Horreur.

Au milieu du salon, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au teint d'albâtre se tient, tête haute. Il est grand et droit, tel une majesté qui n'avait pas d'égal, même s'il a désormais une barbe mal travaillée qui lui donne un air de mendiant.

Lucius Malefoy.

Mais que fait-il ici ? Ne devait-il pas être à Azkaban, condamné pour ses crimes ?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

Il ne m'a pas encore vu. Je peux encore l'attaquer, maintenant, tout de suite ! Mais ...

Mais où sont mes parents ? Je ne les vois nulle part dans la pièce. J'ai beau vérifier : ni dans le divan, ni sur une des chaises de la table du salon. Non. Nulle part.

Soudain, le Mangemort tourna la tête et me vit. Son regard me terrifie.

Un regard rempli de haine, qui brûle d'un feu ardent. Un regard qui s'inscrit soudain dans ma mémoire, comme si on l'avait gravé au fer rouge. Ce regard, je le sais d'avance, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Empli d'un certain courage, je m'avance, baguette au poing, pointée sur l'intrus.

- Où sont mes parents ? je siffle d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

- Ces Sang-De-Bourbe, se moque Malefoy, toujours à se préoccuper de leurs compères !

Sa voix ... Même sa voix est teintée d'un mépris profond. Pour moi. Pour ... pour ma "race".

D'un coup de tête, il désigne le côté droit du divan, celui que je ne vois pas de ma place.

Je recule, toujours en ayant un oeil sur le Mangemort.

Je les découvre.

A terre, plongés dans une marre de sang.

Ils ont les yeux ouverts, pleurant leur douleur.

Circée. Aide-moi.

A cette vue, je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber sur mes genoux, la main sur la bouche, me refusant de crier.

- Ils ne souffriront plus si vous faites exactement si je vous demande, Miss Granger.

Je sens son bras écraser ma trachée et me soulever. Ma main, sans le vouloir, lâche ma baguette, qui roula en dessous du divan.

Le lâche, il s'est glissé derrière moi comme un serpent.

- Je suis de mauvaise humeur, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps avec une petite fille. C'est bien votre chance.

Mon père me regarde et tenta de se relever, malgré la souffrance qu'il subit.

- Ne ... touchez pas ... à ma fille ... parvient-il à dire d'une voix brisée.

Lucius Malefoy éclata de rire. Je voulus me débattre, mais resserre sa prise, coupant me respiration.

- Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres d'un Moldu. Avada Kedavra !

Un faisceau vert jaillit de la baguette du Mangemort et toucha mon père de plein fouet. Papa...

De l'air. Pitié de l'air.

Il était là, étendu à terre, les yeux ouverts, perlant de larmes. Je veux gémir, hurler, mais je ne peux que pousser une ridicule petite plainte due au manque d'oxygène.

- Je crois que le traitement ne sera pas nécessaire pour votre moldue de mère.

Maman ... elle était déjà morte. Et j'allais suivre. C'est certain.

Des petites tâches noires apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Je vais bientôt perdre connaissance, et il me tuera.

Alors, comme dernier souvenir du monde des mortels, je ferme les yeux et hume pour la dernière fois la dinde marinée de Maman tout juste préparée.

Puis, soudain, je perds conscience.

* * *

Je me sens bien. Je crois que je flotte.

Soulevée par les nuages et doucement caressée par la brise. Oui, c'est ça.

Ça _doit_ être ça.

Mes jambes se balancent dans le vide, tout comme mes bras.

Je ne vois rien, je suis dans le noir. Le paradis ? Certainement. Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'en suis arrivée à ce stade-là, mais, peu importe.

Je me sens si bien ...

Puis, soudain, quelque chose troubla le décor. Une voix de fond, ou plutôt des voix. Des chuchotements de plus en plus forts.

Eh, on est au paradis, un peu de respect et de calme pour les nouveaux morts, bon sang !

Morts ...

Maison-chambre-photo-sonnette-baguette-escalier-salon-Mangemort-sang-Papa-Maman-sang-sang-sang-sang-sang-sang !

Sang ...

- On dirait que notre invitée se réveille ...

Je ne suis pas soulevée par des nuages. Je suis soumise à un sort de lévitation.

Mon esprit esprit est encore embrumé par le sommeil, mais malgré ça, je remarque soudain qu'on m'a parlé. Une voix étrange, tel un sifflement de serpent, doucereux et manipulateur, et pourtant si... une voix qui écorche les oreilles, les éveillent, les font souffrir...

Ai-je envie de savoir à qui cette dangereuse mélodie appartient ? Non, bien évidemment.

Ai-je le choix ? Non, bien évidemment.

J'hésite un peu avant d'entrouvrir mes paupières, si lourdes et fatiguées. Mes tympans perçoivent un rire, si aigu et horrible qu'il me fait involontairement ouvrir les yeux.

Ce que je vois me terrifie.

Je suis dans les airs, dos vers le sol, la tête pendante, ce qui me donna une vue inverse. Je veux me débattre, mais mon corps est figé.

Je suis face à une pièce sombre, éclairée à la bougie. Dont le seul mobilier est une longue table de bois noble.

De chaque côté se tenaient des hommes, mal assurés, qui semblaient se dandiner pourtant d'impatience. Je peux reconnaître Severus Rogue, le visage impassible. Traître, lâche, assassin de Dumbledore.

De l'autre côté, Bellatrix Lestrange. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en personne, mais je la reconnaîs la seconde même. Crinière bouclée au vent, peau pâle de bon sang, expression de folie dans ses yeux. Je crois voir un instant qu'elle se lèche la lèvre.

Plus loin, Lucius Malefoy. Droit, tête légèrement haussée, il ne me regarde pas.

_Lâche_. Ce mot est hurlé dans mon esprit à plusieurs reprises. J'ai tant envie de le crier, mais préfère continuer l'observation des autres personnes présentes.

A côté de l'aristocrate, Drago Malefoy. Bien qu'il veuille faire bonne figure, je ressens sa peur. Encore plus pâle que la mort, il serre les accoudoirs de sa chaise avec force et évite soigneusement mon regard, à l'instar de son père.

Les autres, je ne les connais pas.

Par surprise, une _chose_ fait apparition à deux centimètres de mon visage - ce qui pourait me faire sursauter si je ne suis paspétrifiée.

Cette chose est en fait un visage.

Verdâtre, allongé, ce_ visage_ possède de fines lèvres blanches, deux trous en guise de nez et deux yeux de couleurs sang.

Circée.

- Bienvenue, Miss Granger.

Cette voix provient de cette figue difforme.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Peut-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Vous-Savez-Qui. Lord Voldemort.

_Oh non_.

Il se retourne vers les autres personnes assises à la table.

- Mesdames, messieurs, loin de rivages encore calmes et sombres du Lac Noir, ici, dans le Manoir de votre cher camarade Lucius Malefoy, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter notre invitée, Hermione Granger !

Mon nom est crié avec exaltation, comme lorsqu'on annonçait un nouveau spectacle au cirque. Où les spectateurs sont des Mangemorts.

Je panique et tente de me débattre, mais mes muscles ne semblent pas répondre à l'appel.

Voldemort se déplace à l'autre bout de la table et fais flotter mon corps vers le milieu de la table d'un coup de baguette.

- Celle-ci, continua le Lord sur le même ton que celui employé précédemment, est, faut=iol le rappelé, amie proche du Survivant... ainsi que de classe sociale inférieure, dite Sang-De-Bourbe.

Aux mots ''Sang-De-Bourbe'', je cesse de léviter et m'écrase durement contre la table. Mon corps est mou, sans force, les larmes perles aux coins de mes yeux. Un petit rire parcourt l'assemblée autour de moi. Je lève la tête et rencontre le regard de Severus Rogue.

Il me regardait intensément, le visage ne transpirant aucune émotion. Les yeux légèrement plissés, je crois voir une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. Une attente.

Une attente d'une réaction.

Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Ses yeux ont raison. Je ne dois pas me laisser écraser en silence. Je dois me battre. Répondre, avec sarcasme, ne pas montrer que j'ai mal. Être forte.

Je relève la tête.

- La cour des Mangemorts, quel honneur ! Je ne pouvais pas résister à la tentation.

Être forte, sarcasme.

- Ceci n'est pas réciproque, m'assura Voldemort.

Cette voix... elle veut ébranler mon apparente assurance. Rentrer sinueusement en moi, tel un serpent, me ronger de l'intérieur avant de me laisser mourir complètement seule.

En parlant de ça, pourquoi suis-je encore vivante ? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer chez moi, avec mes pa-pa-pa...

Le souvenir me frappe en plein visage, mais, serrant le poings, je tente du mieux que je peux de garder de la contenance et de ne rien laisser transparaître sur mon visage. Des larmes veulent s'échapper, mais je les ravale avec courage.

- Pourtant, vous m'avez convié de force, je lui réponds. La raison ?

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que Bellatrix Lestrange se lève brusquement, quelques-uns ses cheveux emmêlés et broussailleux stagnant un instant dans les airs, avant de retomber mollement avec les autres.

- Laissez-moi le faire, maître, implore-t-elle. Avec moi, elle vous dira tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Non, Bella, ce n'est pas ton tour, répondit doucement le Mage Noir.

- Mais ...

- ASSEZ ! rugit Voldemort d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter tout le monde, moi compris.

Lestrange couine et se rassoit sur sa chaise, baissant son buste pour se faire toute petite. Un silence lourd s'installe et je fruste sous l'attente d'un coup, d'un geste, d'une parole.

Mais non, rien.

Alors, avec un courage frôlant la stupidité, je dis :

- Dites, je veux bien, mais moi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire... Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos affaires de famille.

Sarcasme, sarcasme. Je me rends compte que ça me réussit bien et je regrette alors de ne pas y avoir pensé pour répliquer en cours.

Idiote, tu n'es plus à_ Poudlard_, tu es chez les_ Mangemorts_ et face à_ Voldemort_.

Celui-ci sourit.

- Eh bien, comme vous êtes pressée, Miss Granger, nous irons donc droit au but.

Il fait une sorte de chuchotement, mêlé à un sifflement. Je devine que c'est le même langage que celui qu'utilise Harry lorsqu'il parle aux serpents. Tendue face à cette constatation, je plisse les yeux et les fixent sur l'horrible personnage qui se tenait devant moi.

Une douleur me traverse soudain le dos, puis s'infiltre dans tout mon corps en brûlant chaque veine utilisée.

Une morsure.

Je me cambre, une fois, la bouche ouverte. J'aperçois avec horreur un serpent aux écailles sombres glisser à quelques centimètres de moi, paralysée.

Bientôt, je ne tiens plus sur mes coudes. Je mords mes lèvres afin de ne pas crier de douleur. Je convulse et tape mon poing sur la table.

Le feu introduit en moi s'intensifie. Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Ça fait mal. La seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit. Pathétique.

Le Lord met son horrible visage au-dessus du mien. Je veux le darder de mon regard assassin, mais préfère fermer les yeux, empêchant ainsi à mes larmes de couler.

- Je vais faire simple pour vous, articule-t-il. Ceci est le remède du venin de Naguini.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il tient entre ses deux doigts une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide verdâtre.

- Si vous répondez à mes questions, je vous le donnerai. Même une Sang-De-Bourbe comme vous peut le comprendre.

Un nouveau rire secoue les Mangemorts. Sous l'humiliation, tout autant sous la douleur, une larme s'échappe de mon oeil droit.

Mais je ne réponds pas. Pas de négociation avec ce tyran. Pas question.

Il sourit un nouveau d'un air mauvais.

Première question. Où se trouve actuellement Harry Potter ?

Je frissonne. Voilà pourquoi ils me veulent vivante. Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas tué chez moi avec mes parents. Ils veulent Harry. Ils veulent l'Ordre.

Ils ne m'auront pas. Ils ne les auront pas.

- Allez... vous... faire... foutre...

Hurlement. Je transpire de souffrance, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Ma tête en arrière, mais convulsions se calment, mais je me sens toute tremblante.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Il se relève et disparaît de mon champ de vision. Mes convulsions reprennent. Je porte mon bras à ma bouche, le mordant jusqu'au sang. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je hurle une nouvelle fois.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas mourir. Mourir. Non.

Non !

Plus souffrir, pas mourir, pas maintenant !

Je... je dois accepter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra avant que le venin ne touche mon cœur. Quelques minutes ? _Quelques heures ? _

Je ne peux pas souffrir encore plus longtemps. Je ne veux pas _brûler_ encore plus longtemps.

- Harry...

Je n'ai pas la force de dire davantage.

Plus la force de tenir ma tête droite, qui retombe lourdement sur le côté.

Voldemort remet sa tête au-dessus de moi.

- Développez, je vous prie.

Je déglutis difficilement, avant de murmurer :

- Vous n'aurez pas Harry et l'Ordre s-sans m-moi. Lais-ssez moi v-vivre...

J'ai honte. Honte, honte, honte.

- Miss Granger a le sens de la négociation, dirait-on, raille le sorcier noir.

Personne ne répond.

- Il est vrai que votre requête est intéressante, continua le Lord. Après tout, plus on est fou, plus on rit, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ?

J'ai bizarrement l'impression que les sous-entendus ne manquent pas dans cette dernière phrase.

Avec ses doigts pourvus de longs ongles, il ouvre ma bouche, sans que je n'oppose de résistance. Il débouche la petite fiole contenant le remède et fait couler le liquide visqueux dans ma gorge.

La douleur disparaît presque instantanément.

J'étais soulagée, tout en étant dégoûtée de moi-même.

Je me suis sauvée, tout en m'étant condamnée.

Encore haletante, je reste allongée, les yeux fermés, savourant la soudaine fraîcheur qui envahissait l'intérieur de mon corps, tel un souffle glacé qui chasse les flammes. J'en suis presque reconnaissante.

Presque.

Car il a fait ça dans le but de m'extirper des informations pour retrouver et tuer Harry. Et je ne veux pas leur donner ça. Ils ont eu mes parents. Ils n'auront pas mes amis. Et quand l'Ordre me retrouvera je tuerai Lucius Malefoy.

Lucius Malefoy. Je tuerai Lucius Malefoy.

J'ouvre les yeux sous la surprise.

Voldemort me relève en tirant sur mes cheveux, obtenant un petit cri de douleur de ma part. Je me relève le plus possible, tentant de diminuer le supplice que subit mon cuir chevelu.

- Lucius, siffla le Seigneur en faisant face à l'aristocrate, tu t'occuperas de cette jeune insolente jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je veux. Au plus vite.

Lucius Malefoy déglutit, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Maître, murmure celui-ci, je ne crois pas que ... peut-être que Bellatrix sera plus apte à...

- Tu contestes mes ordres ? relève son Maître en haussant un sourcil inexistant.

- B-bien sûr que n-non, Maître... dit difficilement le Mangemort.

- Bien. Commence par lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Je plisse les yeux.

_M'apprendre les bonnes manières_ ? Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie !

_Non, tu es un Sang-De-Bourbe_.

TAIS-TOI !

- Bien, Maître.

Il accepte. L'assassin de mes parents va me prendre sous son aile et... et...

Me torturer.

Je me rends compte de l'immensité de la gaffe que j'ai faite.

J'ai négocié avec l'ennemi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Je m'endors.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en pense ? J'ai rallongé le prologue, afin que le décor sot bien mis en place et que l'histoire commence directement.

Merci à Bon Patron pour sa correction ^^

J'attends vos impressions !


End file.
